


the mouths of the lions

by smolstiel



Series: Boyking!Sam Drabbles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Sam Winchester Has Powers, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, but its not in a sexy way, but not to dean or sam at this particular moment, can be read as pre-boyking, i mean its arguably sexy, metaphysical gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolstiel/pseuds/smolstiel
Summary: Prompt: Boyking!sam discovers he has a very unique & rare power (meaning no ordinary stuff such as telekinesis, telepathy or teleportation)Written for the Boyking Sam Discord Server.





	the mouths of the lions

"What the fuck, man? I told you to back my play! You fuck off in the middle of a fight like that, next time I'm gonna fucking kill you for it! You hear me?!" 

Actually Sam was working hard to tune Dean out, focusing on the glow of the laptop screen in front of him. His brother had become increasingly upset with him for 1) not being a fucking mind reader, and 2) helping the vic's family get out of sight instead of helping Dean take down the vamp. How was he supposed to know there was a second one? 

His shoulders were hunched in protectively, his mouth taut and his body tense. Dean was still telling him what a bad person he was, and finally he snapped. 

"Shut the fuck up, Dean," he growled, whirling in his chair to glare at his brother. He held the other's gaze for a few moments before turning back to his research. "Just shut up." 

Dean's mouth hung open and silent behind him, opening and closing fitfully. His fingers flew to his throat. He swallowed, tried to make a noise. Nothing came out. HIs eyes widened with fear, and he went to touch Sam's shoulder. 

Sam shook him off. "Leave me alone," he said, an undercurrent of something sharp in his tone. "Or you won't be getting your voice back."


End file.
